miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Historia miraclum , i ich poprzedników
Witam serdecznie , sorry za ten tytuł przypadkowo enter tyknełam , a w zasadzie sam się tyknoł (nawiedzony ). Ok to bez narzekania start Rozidział 1 " Pechowy naszyjnik i nowy wróg " Tak wiem jestem mistrzem nadawania nazw. Daniel Wolf ( Anglia) Właśnie czekałem aż podadzą kiedy będzie mój samolot, bo nie wziołem zegarka a wracać mi się nie chce.Więc postanowiłem że pujdę sobie na targ, w sumie to mój samolot przyleci za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny więc można czegoś poszukać. Przechodziłem tak obok jakiś targowisk aż zobaczyłem ładny zegarek " pewnie by się spodobał dziadkowi".Więc bez zastanowienia zapytałem o niego. ''-Za ile sprzeda pan ten zegarek?-zapytałem pana który to stał i sprzedawał różne żeczy w tym biżuterie'' ''-Za dwadzieścia dolców-odpowiedział'' ''-Dziesięć ''- powiedziałem targując się, i po długim targowaniu zapłaciłem dziesięć dolców i w gratisie dostałem wisiorek z złotym wilczym kłem.W sumie to nie chciałem tego wisiorka ,ale jak mawiał mój ojciec.Jak daro to trzeba brać ( tradycyjna zasada cygana ). Więc z zadowoleniem zapłaciłem te dzisięć dolców i razem z zakupami poszłem na lotnisko. Przyszłem idealnie, akurat zaczeło się przyjmowanie na mój samolot.A ja byłem pierwszy. Więc z zadowoleniem wsiadłem do maszyny.Leciałem do Francji, a konkretnie do Paryża do mojego dziadka. Lot był długi więc uciołem sobie drzemke.Kiedy się obudziłem byłem jusz na miejscu.Wysiadłem z samolotu i poszłem do domu mojego dziadka. ''' '''Kiedy dotarłem, po wielokrotnym zagubieniu się. Weszłem do domu po czym odrazu przywitałem dziadka. '-Witaj dziadku - powiedziałem radośnie' '-Witaj wnuku - powiedział dość sucho, widać było że nad czymś pracuje ' '-Nad czym tak pracujesz dziadku?-zapytałem z zaciekawieniem.Lecz zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć przyszła jakaś dziewczyna.' '-Witaj mistrzu-fu -powiedziała blondynka' '-Kim on/a jest ?-zapytaliśmy w tym samym czasie' '-To jest mój wnuk Daniel - powiedział do tej dziewczyny podnosząc swoje okulary' '-A to jest Blaki -powiedział zwracając się do mnie oboje zmierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.' Była ubrana w czarne spodnie i czarną bluzke z krutkim rękawem, a na głowie miała czapke z daszkiem rówinież czarną." Czarna postać po prostu" '-A co on/a tu robi?- zapytaliśmy jednocześnie' '-Blaki - zwrucił się do blondynki - od teraz masz go pilnować rozumiesz-powiedział stanowczo' '-Ale ... ' '-Rozumiesz ?- powiedział stanowczo' '-Tak mistrzu-fu - powiedziała bez nadzieji "czarna postać " ' '- A ja nic nie mam tu do powiedzenia ?-zapytałem z irytacją, a oni spojżeli się na mnie' '-Nie- powiedzieli jednocześni i jednocześnie mnie zgasili' '-A no tak -powiedziałem przeszukując torbe -to dla ciebie - powiedziałem podając dziadkowi prezęt' '-Dziękuje ci wnuku - powiedział i odrazu założył zegarek na ręke ' No więc poszłem do pokoju , który był mój.I usiadłem na łużku, otworzyłem czarne pódełko i wtedy pokuj wypełnił jasno żułty ,a konkretnie złoty błysk.Ja odrazu spadłem z łużka.I wtedy pokazało się złote stworząko przypominające wilka. '-Kim ty jesteś ?-zapytałem , a stworząko odrazu wyleciało przez zamknięte drzwi i uderzyło w blaki.' '-Blaki co ty tu robisz?-zapytało stworząko z niedowierzaniem' '-A co ty tu robisz wilku ?- zapytała z równym niedowierzanim , a ja stałem tam jak słup przez dobre dwadzieścia minut.' '-TO WY SIĘ ZNACIE?-krzyknołem, co odrazu przywołało dziadka.' Więc po długiej rozmowie z dziadkiem wytumaczył mi wszystko od podctaw. -'To znaczy, ta rzacz nad którą tak długo pracowałeś, dotyczyło tak zwanych miraclum które powstały na początku wszechświata .Ale tamte stare które powstały z dawnych demonów , z wyjątkiem plagga wyłączył ponieważ mogły kontrolować człowieka i go pożerać żywcem.I teraz ja mam jedno z tamtych starych miraclum-powturzyłem' '-Dokładnie- powiedział dziadek nalewając sobie herbatę do kubka.' '-To znaczy że nie moge się od tego uwolnić ?!!- zapytałem dość zaniepokojony' '-W zasadzie to pożesz , ale - wzioł łyka herbaty po czym dodał- ale jest w tym chaczyk -powiedział' '-Jaki? -zaczołem dopytywać' '-Ten że możesz umżeć - powiedział dość spokojnie' '-Że co ?!!!-wrzasnołem' '-Troche za puźno to powiedziałeś , jak byś nie dotknoł tego pudełka rękami to by nic się nie stało -powiedział nadal spokojnie mistrz fu, a ja popatrzyłem na niego z wielkim nie dowierzaniem" w sumie to wyjaśnia czemu ten człowiek który to sprzedawał podał mi to w rękawiczkach"'' '''-Ale czemu umre?-zapytałem nadal nie dowierzając ''-''Dlatego że , samo dotknięcie pudełka tworzy więś , której przerwanie kończy się tym że właściciel ginie- powiedział popijając swoją herbatke '-Ale jakoś jeszcze nie zginołem - powiedziałem z zdziwieniem' '-Ponieważ nie możesz być dalej niż jakieś pięć kilometrów inaczej zginiesz-powiedział po czym dodał- jestem zdziwiony że wybrał akurat ciebie -powiedział przyglądając się stworząku ' '-Jakto wybrał?-zaczołem się dopytywać' '- Miracule mogą wybierać właścicieli - powiedział'- A tak wogule to skąd przyleciałeś - zapytał dziadek tego stworząka '-Z Egiptu a co ?'- powiedział zjadając jedno z jabłek ' '-A jak się nazywasz ? -zapytał dziadek '-Nie mam imienia' -'Niemasz ?-dopytywałem- wiesz co nazwe cię złotek co ty nato ? ' '-OK' Po długiej rozmowie stworząka z mistrzem, zrobiło się ciemno wię postanowiłem że złotek będzie spał w mojej torbie. Która jest godzina spojżałem na zegarek.I wtedy się zoriętowałem że dziś jest poniedziałek , a ja jestem jusz spuźniony na lekcje , i początek roku szkolnego.Odrazu wstałem ubrałem się wziołem torbe i na biega pobiegłem do szkoły.Na szczęście odnalazłem sale i weszłem do niej w samą pore. '-Daniel Wolf-pani wyczytała , a ja odrazu wbiegłem do klasy zdyszany' '-Jestem -powiedziałem zdyszany ' -'Dobrze usiąć sobie gdzieś -powiedziała nauczycielka' Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na jakiegoś ufoludka,więc czułem się nie swojo.Lecz jedna dziewczyna nie uśmiechneła się do mnie.Ja odwzajemniłem gest.Siadłem na samym końcu obok jakiegoś chłopaka w czarnyej bluzie.Miał białe jak śnieg włosy.Podałem mu ręke lecz on , nawet nie zwrucił na mnie uwagi.Lecz po chwili ta sama blondynka która do mnie się uśmiechneła obruciła się do mnie. '-Nie martw się nim on zawsze taki jest - powiedział patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem.' -'Nie prawda - zaczoł kwestiononować ' '-Prawda Withe ( czytaj: łajt )- powiedziała patrząc na niego ironicznie' '-A no właśnie jak się nazywasz ?- zapytała patrząc na mnie ' '-Daniel Wolf -powiedziałem dość spokojnie' -'Czekaj ... piorun-powturzyła , wtedy mnie oświeciło była to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa.Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w Polsce .Jej rodzice pracowali w wojsku , tak jak moji lecz kiedy moji i jej rodzice zgineli , musiałem wyjechać do Angli , do mojich kuzynów.Lecz jak widać musiałem znowu wyjeżdzać , tym razem do dziadka.Po prostu dobrowolnie poleciałem do Paryża, ponieważ myślałem że będzie mi lepiej u dziadka.' '-No niemów mi że to ty Lodowa panno -powiedziałem z słyszalnym śmiechem " A no właśnie nie wyjaśniłem wam skąd te ksywy.No więc jak byliśmy dziecimi , to bawiliśmy się w super bohaterów.Ona była lodową panną , a ja Piorunem.Ona miała moc lodu , a ja piorunów.Uczywiście udawaliśmy że je mamy. "' '-Przepraszam ale to nie czas na pogaduchy, tylko lekcja wychowawcza- powiedziała nauczycielka zwracjąc nam uwage.' '-Dobra to puźniej porozmawiamy- powiedziała odwracając się i patrząc na nauczycielke' Kiedy lekcja wychowawcza mineła, obiecałem że odprowadze Maje do domu i wtedy porozmawiamy. Maja Milk Po tym jak Daniel mnie odprowadził.Weszłam do domu i odrazu zobaczyłam mojego wujka.Rozmawiali przez telefon. '-I co ?-zapytała ciocia' '-Jest możemy przyjść-odpowiedział wujek rozłączając się' '-Ale co? - zapytałam z zaciekawieniem' '-Jutro jedziemy do twojego drugiego wujka , Gabriela Agresta - powiedziała ciocia z podnieceniem' '- Acha - powiedziałam i poszłam do pokoju ' Jak zwykle na mojim łużku leżał mój pies nero i mój kot pan futro ( tak sie nazywa mój kot :) ) ''' '''Postanowiłam że wkońcu otworze to pudełko.Było to czarne pudełeczko w którym był srebrny naszyjnik z wilczym kłem , dostałam go od taty jak był na biegunie i przypadkowo je znalazł.Otworzyłam pudełeczko i założyłam naszyjnik po czym przedemną pojawiło się małe stworząko. '-Kim ty jesteś ? -powiedziałam zaciekawiona' '-Jestem Wilczka , twoje kwami - powiedziało stworząka' '-Że co moje ?' '-Kwami ' Po tym Wilczka zaczeła opowiadać jej od początku co to jest kwami. W tym samym czasie gdzieś na biegunie północnym ' ' '- O jaki fajny wisiorek , założe sobie go - powiedział chłopak o czarnych włosach.' '-Ej co sie dzieje -wtedy wokoło niego pojawiła się czarna mgła , a on stracił kontrole nad swojim ciałem' '-Ech... o wiele lepiej - powiedział głosem demona- od tysięcy lat nie czułem się lepiej - powiedział przekręcając głowe na 180 stopni ' '- Black wszystko w pożątku - zapytał jeden z jego kolegów ( tego człowieka zani założył ten wisiorek)' '-Tak wszysko ok- powiedział głosem człowieka' '-OK to lecimy-powiedział po czym zrzucił z chelikoptera drabine, postać z czarnym naszyjnikiem w kształcie wilka wsiadła do helikoptera' '-To gdzie lecimy ?-zapytała postać ' '-Do Paryża , nie pamiętasz ? - zapytał podajżliwie' '-No jasne że tak , tylko cię sprawdzałem - powiedział skrępowany' '-OK - powiedział wzruszając ramionami człowiek' ' ' C.D.N Sorry że tak szybko kończe, ale musze się wyspać.Ponieważ kończą mi się ferie i jutro do szkoły :( ''Rozidział 2 " Walka i krwawiąca rana" '''Zgaduje że nikogo tu niema , ale cóż pisze się to pisze ;)' Daniel Wolf Właśnie wracałem do domu , razem z wkurzjącą Blaki '-Daniel się zakochał- nąstop to powtarzała przez całą droge, a ja zakryłem kaptur na głowe.A potem dołączył Złotek' Jakiś miesiąc po tym ' Zbliżało się Haloowen i oczywięście święto zmarłych.Był to zwykły dzień nie , lecz coś mi nie grało.Blaki jak zwykle siedziała na dachu i przyglądała się ucznią.' Wtedy coś , a raczej ktoś w nią uderzył. Prowadząc do wybuchu i zpychając Blaki z dachu.Ja odrazu schowałem się za szawki i się przemieniłem.Po raz pierwszy, na mojim ciele pojawił się złoty kostium i złota maska, na głowie pojawiły się natomiast złote wilcze uszy. Kiedy wybiegłem z zza szafek prubując zaskoczyć nie przyjaciela on odrazu odepchnoł mnie i walnołem w kolumne potrzymującą budynek.Tak mocno że zruwnałem całą kolumne z ziemią ,a podłoga na demną spadła przygniatając moją noge.Wyjełem z mojej worka ktury tkwił mi na pasie, długi miech i z niecierpliwością prubowałem uwolnić moją noge.Widząc jak przeciwnik szykuje siędo ataku , w ostatniej chwili odskoczyłem.Blaki zaczeła walke z nim , nie miała zbytnich szans czarny wilk prowadził ją do ślepego zaułku.Wtedy właśnie stracił oko.Chciałem go walnąć mieczem ale on skutecznie dzignoł mnie nożem w brzuch.Przez co zaczołem toczyć z ust czerwoną ciecz.Po chwili zadał mi kilka ciosów w przed ramie.Poczym odrazu popchnoł mnie z nie wyobrażalną siłą. Uderzyłem w ściane rozwaląjąc sejf. Turz obok mnie leżała druciana torba.Chciałem ją podnieść ,ale nie miałem siły.On odrazu chwycił mnie za kołnież '- I co nadal z ciebie taki chojrak - powiedział pewnym siebie głosem , ja odrazu walnołołem go sztyletem w oko ' A on mnie odrazu puścił.Krew zaczeła spływać na podłoge, ja kożystając z nie uwagi przeciwnika chwyciłem z druciany worek i zabrałem go.Lecz przypadkiem włożyłem do niego ręke, zajżałem do worka i ujżałem rużno kolorowe kule.Mój wzrok przykuła żułta kula kturą chciałem pdnieść.Lecz wtedy poczułem coś takiego jak porażenie prądem , ale to był stu krotnie wiekszy ból.Zaczołem siędrzeć z bólu. Wtedy jusz nic nie pamiętam tak jakby zostało mi to wymazane. Albert Withe-Black ( fajne nazwisko , biały i czarny ciekawe XD) Zostałem sam na stanowisku bitwy , wszyscy pozostali uciekli zostałem tylko ja i ta czarna postać.Otworzyła jakiś portal , bez namysłu zaczołem się z nim szarpać.Niestety dostałem cios w ręke , a moja ręka odrazu poczarniała.Wytrąciłem mu z ręki worek i wszystkie kule się rozsypały.Chciałem podnieść białą kule lecz kiedy ją tylko dotknołem poczułem nie zmierny bul a on się tylko zaśmiał.Lecz ja kopnołem w jego strone czarną kule , on odruchowo ją złapał , i sądząc po tym go też zabolało .Lecz po chwili zniknoł.Wtedy odrazu popędziłem do domu, a kiedy weszłem do domu.Zaczołem bandarzować ręke.Była czarna jak smoła i do tego strasznie bolała . Czarny wilk ( w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce) ''-Co się ze mną dzieje? - zaczoł siedział oparty o ściane a jego ręce trząsły się jak osobie z reumatyzmem.Wtulił głowe w kolana.'' ''-Co się ze mną dzieje?!- zaczoł szeptać'' " Retrospekcja" Czarny pokuj ( jego umysł), i on ubrany w swój normalny struj.Siedział i płakał '' ''-Co się ze mną dzieje?- pytał przez płacz Wtedy pojawiła się czarna postać która wyglądała jak on z jedną małą różnicą , miała oczy czarne jak smoła. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania